


Always

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: Gallavich week 2014 [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Day 5, Gallavich Week, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Mickey's always had a thing for thunderstorms. He's not sure why, but a kink is a kink and Ian doesn't seem to mind that Mickey's throwing him into a wall the moment the first shoot rings through the sky and shakes the Gallagher home. 

Mickey likes the sounds, the peaceful rain competing with booming thunder. All of this and the lighting that lights up their bodies through the window.

Sometimes he thinks it's the lightning he loves the most. The way Ian's pale skin glows when it strikes but sometimes he sure it's definitely the noise, the way Ian will thrust just a bit harder when it resounds around the room. By the end of it all though Mickey doesn't think it matters what exactly it is that drives him wild, he just loves that him losing it drives Ian wild as well.

Ian is truly beautiful when he lets it all go, when he just moves and feels and takes Mickey like his life depends on it. Ian worships him at times like these. He kisses Mickey every where before he does anything else. It's a slow wonderful torture that Mickey will complain about but they both know he loves it.

After Ian is trough kissing every inch of Mickey he retraces his steps with his tongue and then his fingers before he finally begins the main event. Mickey moans more than usual these nights.

There are other days, when its not storming, that drives Mickey crazy as well. Those days start off with Ian waking up before Mickey and getting a shower and immediately climbing back into bed soaking wet. Ian will press in close to Mickey, his already hard cock pressing into Mickey's lower back. Mickey always turns around slowly and spends a fair amount of time just taking in the sight.

Ian waits for Mickey to make the first move on these days. Waits for Mickey to slide down his body, holding Ian's eyes the entire time. Finally after a wait Ian swears feels like an eternity, Mickey wraps his lips around Ian's cock and only then will Ian allow himself to touch. 

Neither of them last long on those days.

Mickey isn't the only one with kinks. Ian almost rips Mickey's shirt off in front of his family the first time he sees him in pink. Mickey had left his white tank top in the wash with Ian's red sweater, greatest mistake ever.

Ian also turns into a bit of a nympho after a good horror movie. 

Mickey wonders about that a bit but the thoughts never last long when Ian gets up off his knees to pull his pants fully off and bend him over the family couch. Mickey will never admit it but the first time it happened he moaned so much he almost lost his voice.

They're young, and sometimes Mickey worries that when they're older, when they can no longer fuck like rabbits, they'll lose interest in one another. One day, however Mickey walks in on Ian trying to get gum out of his hair that Liam stuck in it and damn it if it isn't 

sexy. Ian's flushed with frustration and is sighing loudly and Mickey realizes that even if the day comes that they can no longer get it up they'll still want one another.

He helps Ian work the gum out without having to cut any of his hair and then tackles the other man to their shared bed. Ian's so surprised all he can do is laugh and Mickey has never seen anything more sexy than Ian when he smiles, and he's never been happier.


End file.
